


Pintu Hati

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Aku merasa sakit telah mencintamu.





	Pintu Hati

_Perasaanku bagai..._

_Lihai yang berseberangan dengan cendana yang masih harum_

_Aromanya sampai menusuk ulu hati_

_Memang pahit kehidupan dilanda mesum_

_Pertanda ada bahaya terus mengintai_

_Getarannya..._

_Lebih dari pengeboman Hiroshima dan Nagasaki_

_Mengunci seluruh pikiran dan hati_

_Merasuki napas hingga denyut nadi_

_Namun..._

_Kekagumanku padanya terhimpit dalam jeruji penjara_

_Membuat rasa pahit di dalam buah semangka_

_Serasa naluri mengitasi relung asa_

_Menjadi bilangan tak berhingga dalam hitungan Matematika_

_Ah, tak usah merisau_

_Itu hanya perasaanku saja_

_Biarlah terpampang di dinding jiwa_

_Melekat dalam jeritan antara dua cahaya_

_Dan membekas di sudut kawat tembaga_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
